The Day My Otaku Life Became a Life of a Dreamer
by Sonata Raye
Summary: Sonata was just reading in her backyard when Sakura and co. suddenly appear! (haha, this was totally based off of a dream I had after reading too much of this manga in one day!)


**The Day My Otaku Life Became a Life of a Dreamer**

**Me: This is a _really _random one-shot I came up with, so it's completely humor. But yeah, I was also inspired by a _very _random dream I had so... yeah.**

**Syaoran: Your country is a lot like Piffle.**

**Sakura: I hope I don't get lost…**

**Fai: Don't worry, Sakura-chan! Kuro-tan daddy will definitely protect you!**

**Kurogane: …**

**Mokona: Mo! Let's start the story already!**

…

I was walking home from my small town's library. I had gone there to pick up a book that I heard about recently. I know it's online, but I don't want to be on my laptop 24/7… It's no just any book either, it's a manga! I heard from one of my friends this one's really good, so I decided to check it out.

I started to flip through the pages while walking… It was rather interesting. A princess in a desert kingdom, a boy striving to become an accomplished archeologist, a ninja banished and a wizard on the run. The princess loses her memories which are part of her soul, and said memories are transformed into millions of feathers, scattered across worlds. The archeologist, also the princess Sakura's childhood friend, went to another world to see the wish-granting witch-also known as the space-time witch. He made a wish, to be able to save Sakura by traveling across the worlds. This boy with such determination to save his friend- is Syaoran. The ninja, Kurogane, wishes to return to his world. The wizard, Fai, wishes to be able not be able to return home. The witch states that their wishes are one in the same. She requests that they pay the appropriate price. The ninja: his sword passed down to him by his father. The wizard: his staff that he made. Syaoran's is the saddest of all. His price: Sakura's memories of him.

_So sad… Even if she starts to remember on her own, she will immediately wiped of anything that caused her to remember... Poor Syaoran! _I thought to myself. I then reached the door to my home. I'm still only 13, so of course I still live with my parents. I'm about to call out that I'm home, and then I remember, they're at the store, and sis is at work. Well, I get a few hours of alone time. I pick up my book and go out to the backyard. I sit at my table by the pool and read, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I get about ten more pages in, when suddenly, a weird light emerges from my pool.

"_WHAT THE HECK?" _I thought, and possibly yelled, upon seeing the very characters I was reading about not two seconds ago suddenly come out of my pool. (Except for Sakura, who was the only one who ended up on dry land).

"Syaoran-kun! Are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly

"Yes, I'm fine." Syaoran replied with a smile

"Mo, white thing, next time, make sure we don't end up anywhere wet." Kurogane said sounding annoyed

"You should be nicer, Kuro-daddy." Fai said overly cheerfully

"_H-huh?" _I thought once again. Sakura saw me and came up to me.

"Oh, hello! Do you live here?" she asked me kindly

"Um, yes."

"Oh, well, I'm very sorry for intruding!" she said while bowing apologetically.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Although, you and your friends will be needing new clothes…" I said while managing to seem calm

"Oh, but we don't want to be a bother…"

"Don't worry about it! Plus, with those clothes, you're all going to stand out a bit." I said while taking Sakura to my room. We raced past my pool table, ran up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I ran to my dresser looking for a shirt that might fit the teen girl who is a little taller and slightly slimmer. I struggle to find something that might suit her taste, then I remember, my cousins snuck a tank top shirt into my drawer. I take it out, and hand it to the girl. I then run to my closet to pick out some jeans, seeing as how I don't have any shorts. I hand her some that I haven't hemmed to my height. Since it is fall, I'll lend her a hoodie too. I grab my white hoodie that goes well with her pink tank top. Darn, I don't have any shoes to lend her. I suppose my high-tops will do. I head back to my dresser and hand her a pair of socks.

"Okay, that should be all you need. You can change either in here, or in a bathroom. Your pick." I instructed

"Um, in here if that's okay." She said shyly

"Okay. I'll go help the guys. I think my brother left some clothes here." I said heading out the door.

"Okay, you three. Follow me upstairs and I'll give you some dry clothes. And here's some towels." I said handing them towels

"Thank you." Syaoran says to me

"No problem." I say with a small smile

I lead them upstairs. We reach my brother's room and I start looking through the clothes he left here. I find an army green polo and black shorts for Syaoran, a black t-shirt and faded jeans for Kurogane, and a blue, white and orange plaid shirt with dark jeans for Fai. I dig through my brothers closet and see a slingshot… I'll take it for safe-keeping… I find some sneakers, dress shoes, and Adidas slippers… Syaoran gets the sneakers, Fai gets the dress shoes and Kurogane gets the slippers… I'm hesitant about going into his sock drawer which probably has underwear in it too… Feh! He's my brother! It should be fine! I open the drawer and find only socks… No wonder he keeps running out. I grab three pairs and hand them to the three guys.

"Okay, you guys can all change in here. Once you're done, I'll give you bags to put your old clothes in. Okay?" I asked

"Sure." They all said. I then left the room… WHY ARE THEY HERE? THEY'RE MANGA CHARACTERS, THEY SHOULDN'T EXIST! I thought to myself. Wow, I suddenly feel better after all that internal yelling.

"Um, we're all done." Sakura said from behind me

"Oh, of course, here." I said handing them plastic bags

"Thank you!" Sakura said cheerfully

"No problem. My name's Fuyuhana Sonata. Nice to meet you all." I said politely

"Oh, right! My name is Sakura!"

"Kurogane."

"Fai."

"Mokona!"

"Syaoran."

"So, what brings you all here?" I asked them

"We're looking for a feather!" Mokona answered happily

"Oh, do you mean the feather necklace that's on sale at the antique shop?" I ask them. It's true, there's a silver feather pendant in the shop window.

"Necklace? That might be it." Syaoran pondered aloud. I know what they're looking for, I read that much into the manga. Plus, it's the same design

"Can you lead us there, Sonata-chan?" Fai asked me

"Sure, I was planning on looking at the music boxes there anyway."

"Okay, then let's go to the antique shop!" he said sounding overly happy

We then went to the store

I gaped at the beautiful music boxes. They had so many. There were some shaped like pianos. I turned the key of one, and it played my favorite song. It was beautiful. I looked at the price… FIFTY-NINE HUNDRED YEN? Not beautiful anymore. Just kidding, it is beautiful. I went to look at the necklace. 2,500 yen, not bad. Meanwhile, Syaoran is staring at a clock, Kurogane's analyzing a sword, Fai's admiring an hourglass and Sakura's staring at the pendant

"Excuse me miss." The manager said approaching me

"Yes?" I inquired

"If you buy the pendant with the music box, I'll make the music box 60% off." The old man said with a smile

"Really?" I asked him

"Yes, it was my wife's favorite song too. Seeing that you two share the interest makes me really want to lower the price." He said kindly

"Thank you very much!" I then went to pay for everything. I handed the pendant to Sakura and she absorbed it. We then went back to my house and I looked at Syaoran, and he said

"Thank you." I was about to say , 'No problem,' when suddenly, and randomly he says

"SONATA, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" I then sit up. I look around. This is my bedroom… It was all a dream… I look down at my little brother who wants me to come down so we can open Christmas presents. That's right, it's Christmas! I run down the stairs to wish my family a merry Christmas. We go open presents. My little brother's presents are piled high, while mine is a moderate amount, oh well, such is the way of life.

"Sonata, this present doesn't say who it's from. Do you still want to open it?" my dad asked me while holding a small box

"Yes." I answered simply. My dad handed me the package. I opened that one first, and inside it was… a piano shaped music box. There was a card beside it. It said:

_Dear Sonata,_

_We thank you very much for your help and request one thing: Don't forget us. Even though we won't be able to enter that world again, we will definitely meet again. So don't give up on us! We can tell you have many dreams. Your dream became a temporary world that we visited. Each dream is unique and its own world. So keep dreaming because dreams don't turn to dust._

_P.S. You might want this back since paid for it with your dream money._

_P.P.S. We sent it to you with Mokona's magic._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona._

**The end**

**Me: I know it's not Christmas, but I wanted to type this before I forgot. So… A very early merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
